A Timeless Love
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: When the Doctor, Rose and Mickey are travelling in the TARDIS, they arrive in Paris 1883 during the French Revolution. Mickey rescues the dying Eponine and brings her back to the present day London. As Eponine and Mickey grow closer and feelings develop between them, dark forces are set on destroying everything they hold dear and Eponine is the key to the fate of humanity. (R & R)
1. Chapter 1

**One: Preface**

_Eponine_

The street was alive with the sounds of death and violence and the fear of the unknown was a constant presence among the rest of us. The other students hadn't realised I was here, they had fallen for my disguise and believed I was a random boy wanted to fight for freedom.

The true reason I was here was to protect Marius from coming to any harm. Even though he never saw me as nothing more than a friend, my heart truly belonged to him and I was completely in love with him. He never spoke of me though, those nights while he took watch on the barricade he never spoke of the girl Eponine, only of Cosette… the woman he truly loves. Why regret what could not be? His heart will never feel this way and he will never love me, but he is the only good thing in my life and I was not going to lose him.

The night my life truly changed was the night the guards attacked with full force and were showing no mercy, we were no match

"Marius, no!" someone screamed and I looked up in horror as my Marius stood with a torch and held it dangerously close to the bomb on the top of the pile of rubbish that was our shield against our enemies.

"Call off the attack!" Marius yelled at the guard closest, glaring fiercely at him "or I'll blow the barricade!"

"Along with you?" the guard hissed, believing Marius' words to be a bluff.

"Along with me!" Marius said firmly and I could tell he was not bluffing, he was going to die to save the rest of us.

Another guard must have known that too, because he raised his gun and aimed it directly at Marius.

"Marius!" I yelled and suddenly I was sprinting to my beloved, all rational thought gone from my mind.

My body and my mind were not one of the same: my mind was still shocked that Marius was about to die or be murdered in front of my eyes, but my body knew I had to act now to save him before it was too late. I ran towards the barricade, leaping in between Marius and the pistol and not caring what the consequences of my actions my be.

BANG!

Pain shot through my chest as I collapsed onto the cold stone pavement, gasping in pain. I held my hand over my chest, only vaguely aware it was seeping with red blood. My blood.

Marius? Where was Marius?"

"CALL OFF THE ATTACK!" a male voice yelled and I sighed with utter relief, momentarily forgetting the pain from the bullet. The guards were leaving, we were safe now. I could hear the students speaking, but they sounded miles away and I only caught a few of their words.

"Who is the girl?"

"Wait a moment, that's Eponine!"

"Oh God, she's been injured. They shot her!"

"Marius, come quick!"

I closed my eyes, feeling water droplets splash against my face. It had started to rain. My hair was mixed with blood and rain, but I did not care. I had saved Marius, he was not hurt.

Strong arms scooped me up and cradled me protectively against a warm chest, when I opened my eyes I saw Marius' clear blue ones staring at me tearfully.

"Eponine, what have you done?" he asked hoarsely.

I stared up at him, knowing my time was short now and I needed his forgiveness for the wrong I had done to him weeks ago. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out Cosette's letter I had stolen from her garden that was meant for Marius and I past the envelope to him with a shaking hand.

"I'm so sorry," I told him weakly, my eyes now brimming with tears "I kept it from you…"

"Oh Eponine, don't worry" Marius said gently "we'll help you, you're going to be fine. We should get her out of the rain."

I smiled up at him, the pain in my chest easing away and the rain soothing my skin. I leaned my head against Marius' chest and closed my eyes, feeling at peace as his gently hand stroked the hair from my face. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now

"Don't fret, Marius. I don't feel any pain…" I whispered, then opened my eyes and looked at him with sincerity "you're here, that's all I need to know…"

He will keep me safe, he will keep me close and rain will make the flowers grow…

"But you will live, 'Ponine," Marius said gently, cupping my face in his hands and looking at me with those caring eyes I'd loved so much "if I could heal your wounds with words of love…"

"Just hold me now and let it be," I said, my eyes closing and my body feeling weaker and weaker by the passing minutes.

Shelter me, comfort me.

"I'm here," Marius said shakily, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

That's all I need to know.

Marius may not love me as I loved him, but he did love me as his friend and that love is better than leaving this world and not knowing any kind of love at all. My heart was filled with complete peace and I rested against Marius, closing my eyes and falling into peaceful darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I have watched _Les Miserables_ (the film version) and I LOVE IT! Eponine (portrayed by the amazingly talented Samantha Barks) is one of my favourite characters and I was inspired to write this scene from the musical.**

**This is also going to be a crossover with _Doctor Who_ and Mickey Smith will be a main character and Eponine's love interest, but he will not make an apperance until the next chapter.**

**If you like, make sure you leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two:**

_Mickey_

"Rose, you can't just walk out of here!" Jackie protested from her seat on the sofa, but Rose stood from her chair and headed to the door "we still have stuff to talk-"

"No, we don't!" Rose snapped angrily, turning to glare daggers at her mother "I've had enough of living in London, Mum! When I'm with the Doctor, my life has purpose and I'm not giving him up for you or anyone else!"

Up until that moment, I had stood by the window, watching the argument between mother and daughter and trying to control my anger at Rose's hurtful words. But seeing Jackie's eyes fill with tears and I knew I could not keep my mouth shut anymore, Rose Tyler needed to hear some serious home truths.

"Rose!" I yelled angrily, storming out of Jackie's house and followed her into the council estate car park.

I sprinted towards her and grabbed her arm as she went to open the TARDIS door, turning her to face me. Rose was being completely selfish and she didn't even realise what her actions were doing to the rest of us. Every time she left to travel to whatever fucked up alien planet, Jackie and I would go weeks without any word or a call to say when she was coming home.

"How can you talk to your mum like that?" I demanded as she pulled her arm from my hand, still glaring at her "what is your problem?"

"My problem is with you and my mum thinking that you can control my life!" Rose hissed, tossing her blonde hair from her face.

"We're not trying to control you!" I said furious at her for being so self-centred "we care about you and want to keep you safe!"

"The Doctor keeps me safe!" Rose said fiercely.

The Doctor?! The bloody Doctor? The man that Rose left me for and broke up with me over (although it was never said aloud, we both knew our relationship had ended from the moment she first entered that little blue police box) and now she was not only choosing him over me, but over her own mum as well? This bird needed to get her priorities sorted!

Rose turned and stormed into the police box and I followed, stepping into the large spaceship. The Doctor was seated on a chair, his cheerful grin turned to a frown when he saw me, the feeling of dislike was certainly mutual between us.

"Silly Mickey," The Doctor said grimly and I glared at him, he was so fucking sure of himself "are you joining us for a little trip?"

Like hell I am! I'm not interested in being the third wheel in their relationship. Ignoring the Doctor completely as if he wasn't there, I turned to Rose.

"Go back in there and apologise to your mum!" I told her firmly, but Rose rolled her eyes at me and pointed towards the door.

"Why don't you go in there?" she said with a bitter tone in her voice "you guys seem to be such good friends!"

That was it. All the months of frustration, worry, regret, bitterness and hurt came rushing out and it was all because of Rose.

"You know we are good mates, you know why?" I shouted with fury and Rose looked shocked and the Doctor looked like he was tempted to throw me out, not before I told Rose what her leaving means for the rest of us "while you're off with _him_ going God knows where, I'm the one looking after your mum and keeping her safe! I'm the one who makes sure the boys on the estate don't give her trouble, I'm the one using my wages from working at the auto shop to help her pay the bills, I walk her home late at night to make sure she gets home okay and I do this because Jackie is the closet thing to a mum I've ever had and I know that's not biologically possible, because I'm black and she's white and yet since my _real _mum pissed off, Jackie has been there for me. But despite everything, I think you'll get bored of this and come back to me because you love me… but I guess I'm just being Silly Mickey!"

Tears burned my eyes, but I fought them and just glared at the startled expression on her face and I knew it was pointless.

I turned to leave, but the doors suddenly slammed shut and the ship suddenly jerked violently and I crashed to the floor.

"DOCTOR!" Rose screamed and I realised with a sudden jolt of horror that the TARDIS was in flight, this shit wasn't going to end well "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing, I just got bored of the soap drama and we really needed to get going" the Doctor said calmly and I turned to see him casually spinning the control panels.

"What about me?" I asked, getting awkwardly to my feet and hanging onto the mental railing for support "I never said I was coming with you!"

"You never said you didn't." the Doctor retorted and before I could argue back, the ship suddenly crash landed and I was knocked off me feet… again.

I got to my feet and glared angrily at the smug look on the Doctor's face. Sounds of explosions, yells and gunshots could be heard outside and I thought it sounded like there was a riot going on outside.

"Where are we?" I demanded, then thought about what I just said "no, _when_ are we?"

"Paris, 1883 and right smack in the middle of the French Revolution" the doctor said proudly "you ready for some serious history lesson, Mickey?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to say a BIG thank you to PurpleFanMagic for being the first person to review this story :)**

**As always, feel free to write a review on this chapter as I would love to read any thoughts you have on this story so far.**

**I promise to update soon with the next chapter (chapter 3 will feature both Eponine and Mickey)**

**Thanks again for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I am really surprised that people are already liking this story and I am glad that you guys are enjoying it. Thanks to the three readers who reviewed chapter two (IamyourJohntoyourSherlock, DrWhoFan71 and PurpleFanMagic), I loved reading your reviews and I thought you deserved a shout out :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Three:**

_Mickey_

1883! Is he having a laugh?

I stared in disbelief as Rose's face suddenly lit up with excitement and beamed up the Doctor, who grinned back. Were they actually that excited about being in the middle of a riot that happened over two centuries, where we could get killed any minute? I guess so…

"So what are we looking for, Doctor?" Rose asked, as the Doctor pulled on his large coat and hurried past me to the doors. He turned and winked at Rose, a mischievous grin on his face (yes, he actually looked like a kid that knew something he shouldn't and was very smug about it).

"An object that belongs to my home planet," the Doctor explained proudly "before the battle between the Time Lords and the Daleks, an object was sent to Earth that has immense powers and according to my calculations it is here."

The fucking twat! He brings us here to potentially get ourselves killed and all because he wants to start collecting some alien shit from Sector 12?! If he wanted to start collecting, why couldn't he start with stamps?

"What does it look like?" Rose asked curiously "have you seen it on a drawing or been told what it looks like?"

"That's the beauty of it," the Doctor said and chuckled to himself "no one knows…"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" I said holding my hand up and looking at the two grinning idiots in incredulity "you don't even know what you're looking for?"

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor exclaimed, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her out the door.

I groaned in frustration, knowing this really was going to end badly. Jackie would kill me if something happened to Rose and probably exterminate the Doctor, so I was only left with one option.

I ran out the door and stepped into the cobbled street, rain pouring down in earnest and blood splattered across the street.

I pulled my hood up and squinted through the pouring ran, searching for any sign of Rose or her amazing Doctor (hardly).

"Rose, Doctor!" I called, but the only response I got was the sound of yells and gunshots from a few streets away.

Gritting my teeth, I ran down the closet alleyway and prayed that I was heading in the right direction. As I reached the exit of the alley, I was met by the most disgusting smell I had ever smelt and covered my mouth to stop myself from being sick.

Once I was out of the alleyway and into the next street, I saw what the smell was and my mouth fell open in shock. Bodies were scattered all over the place, blood pouring from bullet wounds, their faces drained of colour and lifeless. Some were grown men that looked like official guards, but others were just boys that looked no older than seventeen.

This was just messed up.

I needed to get away from this street before the smell of decaying bodies killed me, I turned and up the street and rounded the corner, but was stopped in my tracks when I saw the biggest pile of crap I had ever seen in my life. It was a mound of everyday objects that was placed haphazardly to create a strange looking wall. There were a group of young men on the wall holding guns, but none of them noticed me and were too busy staring in horror at what was happening on the other side of the wall.

"THEY'RE BRINGING IN THE CANONS!"

"Oh, shit!" I whispered under my breath and suddenly there was a loud BOOM as the wall shook with a force that was so strong that objects started raining down from the barricade.

I turned and sprinted into the nearest building that looked like a small café, using my arms to shield my head from the falling objects and once inside, I bolted the door shut.

The sounds of the riot were still going on outside, but I leaned my back against the door and breathed a shaky sigh. Once I found that blonde bimbo and that mad doctor, I was going to kill them for bringing me on this suicidal trip!

I took in my surrounding and observed that this café had probably had a certain charm about it, but with it's dust filled floors, broken chairs and overturned tables, the place just felt neglected and abandoned.

A small cough came from the other side of the room and I looked up, realising that I wasn't alone.

"Hello?" I called hesitantly, walking cautiously towards the counter and looking over it, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

A girl that looked around the age of eighteen was huddle in a corner, breathing in quick gasps and clutching her chest that was stained red.

"Hey, shh…" I said gently, hurrying to the other side of the counter and crouching next to her "you're going to be fine."

Her brown hair fell in long curls to her shoulders, her eyes were an even darker brown and her clothes were dirty and looked more like they were men's clothes instead of females' (I'm guessing women didn't wear trousers in these days), but she was still probably the most stunningly beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on.

The girl shrank fearfully away from me and I lowered my hood to show her my face, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm not going to hurt you, love" I told her and moved slightly closer to her, trying not to scare her but I knew I had to see how bad her wound was "trust me, okay?"

"I cannot trust someone I don't know." the girl said tearfully and gasped in pain.

"If I introduce myself, will you let me help you?" I asked and when she didn't responde, I took that as a yes and tried to give an easy smile "I'm Mickey, Mickey Smith. You got a name?"

"Yes, I have…" the girl said with a small smile, but she was clearly in pain "my name is Eponine."

_Eponine_

I looked at the handsome dark skinned man in front of me, seeing nothing but honesty and caring in his eyes and I knew I could trust him. Giving a small nod, I lifted my hand from my chest and showed Mickey the blood stained wound in my chest.

Mickey moved closer and looked at the wound in shock, gently touching the wound that was just above my breast bone and I winced when his fingers touched the skin that felt like it was on fire.

"Shit, I'm sorry" Mickey whispered hastily, looking truly sorry and I was surprised that someone was actually showing concern for me.

"Don't worry, it's fine…" I breathed, wanting to just close my eyes and sleep.

"Hey Eponine, stay with me" Mickey said firmly, cupping my face in his hands and causing me to weakly open my eyes to look into those eyes that were almost black and filled with so much depth and understanding.

"I just want to sleep…" I sighed and was completely surprised when Mickey scooped me up into his strong arms (stronger than Marius), holding me close to his chest as if we were a newly married couple.

"You can sleep when we fix you up," Mickey told me firmly and I nodded feebly, resting my head against his broad chest and wrapping my arms around his neck "you're going to be fine, okay?"

Before I knew it, Mickey had unlocked the café door and was carrying me through the dark streets that were filled with a certain chill that had nothing to do with the weather.

I heard the sounds of battle that could still be heard as clear as day, but in Mickey's presence I was not afraid.

For once in my life, someone was taking care of me and was trying to help me.

My wound was making it painful to breathe and each breath was becoming more difficult than the last one, but I tried to ignore the pain and kept my breathing even and consistent.

"Hold on Eponine, we're here now."

Very slowly, I opened my eyes as Mickey carried me towards a blue wooden box with a door, using his shoulder to open the door and walk inside.

Instead of walking into a small and restricted room, we entered a large room with strange lights and objects. I stared at the strange place in awe, this must be some magical door because this could not exist in the real world!

Mickey placed me gently on a chair then rushed off into another room, returning with a green box that read: FIRST AID.

"Luckily it's a flesh wound, so you should be okay." Mickey said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to me. As he began to clean and bandage my wound, he looked at me in concern when he saw me looking around this strange room in amazement "what are you thinking?"

"This room is smaller on the outside." I said simply and Mickey smiled at me and laughed quietly.

"Well, it's good to know you can handle weird" Mickey grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four:**

_Eponine_

_Click, click, click._

Simply astounding, with every press of this little button a small fire appears behind that bulb of glass and vanishes with the next click. I had spent the last fifteen minutes playing with this strange object and could not think of anything more fascinating. Mickey walked into the room, blinking uncomfortably at the sudden change between light and darkness.

"Eponine, stop playing with the lamp." Mickey said, suppressing a smile and I felt incredibly embarrassed as I left the lamp on and moved on the sofa to make room for him to sit next to me on the sofa.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly and Mickey chuckled, smiling at me and I felt less embarrassed "I just haven't seen anything like this before."

"Well, electricity isn't that amazing when you've lived around it like I have." Mickey said with a polite smile "but I get what you're saying, it can be a little strange when you've never seen anything from the modern world."

I looked at him in confusion. The modern world? What does that mean?

"Mickey, what do you mean by the modern world?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

Mickey gestured to the mysterious room we were seated in, pointing to all the strange objects and lights.

"This blue box has the ability to travel through space and time," Mickey explained and my mouth fell open in shock "I come from England, but in the year 2013 and as I'm sure you can guess things are a lot different then."

My mind was whirling with questions, but I had no idea what to ask first. I tried to imagine the world that Mickey came from and the possibilities of it were endless and it would be incredible to see London of the future. This magically box had the ability to whisk me away from my dark past and I'd be foolish not to be tempted to leave my life here, what did I have to stay here after all? A father that was abusive and a drunk, a mother that was selfish and uncaring about her only daughter or the man who never noticed my love for him and fell in love with the sheltered and sweet Cosette.

I was not feeling bitter towards the demons of my past, but I felt I could have a brighter future with my new friend and my rescuer… Mickey was someone I could trust.

"I would love to see your London, Mickey" I said and smiled at the thought of what London may look like in 2013, turning to grin at Mickey "especially since you got to see my Paris"

"Girl, your Paris isn't really my cup of tea" Mickey said and he grinned that sweet smile at me "but I would love to show you around my ends"

Before I could ask what his "ends" meant, I shivered from the cold and instinctively wrapped my arms around myself. I had been in the pouring down rain and nearly died from a gunshot wound, so obviously I was not feeling myself in the current circumstances.

"You cold?" Mickey asked and I nodded, then he stood up and took his jacket off. I tried not to compare Mickey to Marius, but their differences were too clear. Mickey was muscular and handsome, his muscles clearly visible under his shirt. Marius was tall, but was ghostly white and no where near as broad and his features weren't as striking as Mickey's with his beautifully dark chocolate skin and deep eyes that were filled with so much understanding.

Mickey wrapped his jacket around my shoulders and I mentally shook myself, Mickey was someone I'd only just met and was just a friend, nothing more than that. Although I couldn't help but feel comfortable in Mickey's jacket that was too big for me and I snuggled into it as Mickey sat next to me.

"Better?" he asked and I nodded, enclosing my hand over his and smiling at him.

"Thank you," I said softly and when he looked at me in slight confusion, I continued "for rescuing me from the battle and healing my wounds, you saved my life and I cannot thank you enough."

"Anytime," Mickey said with a small smile, covering my hand with his over hand and giving it a gently squeeze.

Our moment of peace was shattered by the door flying opening and a brown-haired man and a blonde woman running in, dripping wet from the rain and the man was holding a small box in his hands.

Mickey pulled his hands away from mine and jumped to his feet, glaring at the blonde woman.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, but neither of them noticed and were too busy staring at the little strange box in amazement.

"We've got it!" the man in the large coat announced proudly and opened the box to reveal a small scroll.

"So you drag us here and almost kill us just to get the cryptex from _The Da Vinci Code_?" Mickey snapped in annoyance.

"_Da Vinci Code_?" I wondered aloud and the blonde woman and the unusual man noticed me for the first time.

"Who is this?" the blonde asked bitterly, frowning when she saw me wearing Mickey's jacket and I felt an instantly disliking towards her. I felt like she was judging me and yet she had no idea who I was.

"This is Eponine," Mickey introduced, smiling a warm smile at me and then gesturing towards the other two as he said their names "Eponine, this is Rose and the Doctor."

"What is she doing here?" the Doctor asked in confusion.

"I saved her from the fucked up battle out there and now I'm going to bring her back to London," Mickey said firmly.

"WHAT?!" Rose shrieked, but I was barely listening and my heart felt like it could soar into the skies and up into the heavens. Mickey wanted to take me to his world, I was going to be given a second chance.

"You heard me," Mickey continued, crossing his arms over his chest and looking determined to follow through with his decision "We're going back to home and Eponine is coming with me, then you two can do what you want."

"Can I really come with you?" I asked Mickey, as he turned to look at me.

"Definitely, I said you could and I never break a promised." Mickey said with a grin.

I beamed as I got to my feet and threw my arms and Mickey's neck and hugged him tightly, feeling happier when I felt Mickey return the hug.

"You can't seriously let him do this-" Rose began, but the Doctor interrupted her harshly.

"We don't have time for this!" he snapped and rushed for the control panel, turning switches quickly "it won't be long till the know we took it, she'll have to come with us!"

"What are you talking about?" Mickey asked confused, looking at the Doctor in bewilderment and when he received no answer, Mickey turned back to me "you may want to hold onto something."

"Why?" I asked hesitantly as I noticed he kept one arm securely around my waist and held onto the metal railing with the other, but when the room suddenly jerked violently my question was answered.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all the followers, favourites and reviewers.**

**As always, feel free to leave a review to voice your opinion of this story and what you think.**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five:**

_Mickey_

Jackie stood in my kitchen, staring at me in shock as I just finished telling her all the events that had happened last night and I completely understood her reaction. When the TARDIS returned us back to London, Rose and the Doctor left almost immediately with their strange little object. I took Eponine back to my flat and allowed her to sleep in my bed while I slept on the sofa, but being a perfect gentlemen gave me an incredibly sore neck in the morning.

I called Jackie in the morning and asked her to bring some of Rose's old clothes over, which she hesitantly agreed to and came over straight away.

"So, that was what happened," I finished, pacing her a mug of coffee "pretty messed up, right?"

"Understatement of the bloody decade!" Jackie agreed and looked at me with motherly pride "I'm really proud of you, for saving that poor girl. You're more of a man than that Doctor will ever be."

I gave a small smile, slightly embarrassed by Jackie's words and very comforted by her words as well.

"It was nothing," I shrugged and chuckled "I love saving a damsel in distress."

Eponine walked into the room, giving me a smile as I noticed she was wearing clothes that were only slightly too big for her.

Jackie gave a small sigh and I examined the large black hoodie that was covering her hands, then turned to me.

"I'm going to get her some more clothes for her to wear," Jackie said and downed her coffee, picking up her bag and heading towards the front door "see you in a bit."

As soon as she left, I turned to Eponine and grinned at her.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her casually.

"Good, thank you," Eponine smiled at me and sat on the counter and gave me a sincere apologetic look "I'm sorry that you had to sleep in your living quarters."

Living quarters? God, this girl was posh in an old school British way and that was actually kind of cool. Even though she was from France in the 18th century, her accent was very British and she could easily pass as a local round here once she learned about the ins and outs of London.

"It's fine, how's the war wound" I asked in a joking manner, but I was actually really concerned and I was half tempted to take her to the hospital "you feeling better?"

Eponine nodded, "Yes, thank you. I feel absolutely fine"

I looked at the time and swore silently, I had to get to work before I was late… again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get to work," I apologised and Eponine looked at me with curiosity.

"What is your job?" she asked with interest and I smiled, not even Rose was interested in asking about my work.

"I'm a mechanic," I explained, then realised that she would have no idea what that, I continued "I fix cars, which is like a modern carriage that runs on fuel."

"Oh, that's quite interesting." Eponine said and I chuckled as I walked out of the kitchen and into my bedroom to change into my work clothes.

She wouldn't think my job was that interesting if she knew what I had to do, but maybe I'll get a chance to show her sometime soon.

_Eponine_

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself in the mirror and smiling at the girl looking at me. Jackie had brought clothing for women that actually fit me and I liked how my appearance was so different from what it used to be. I was no longer the poor peasant girl, I was just Eponine and I liked that much better.

I had learnt the names of the clothes I wore, which were as unusual as they were pretty: a pair of dark blue jeans, converse trainers, a purple cardigan (the only thing that remained fashionable from my time) and a short sleeved white top.

Mickey had already left for work, but was reluctant to leave me alone and only left when I assured him that I would be fine. Jackie only stayed for a moment, as she also had work to attend to and gave me a few of Rose's old books to read that were left on the coffee table.

I sat the sofa and looked through the titles of each book: _Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn _(all by a woman called Stephenie Meyer), _Before I Die _and _You Against Me_ (both by a woman called Jenny Downham), a series of books that were called the _House of Night Series _(which were written by _two _authors that were P.C. and Kristin Cast)) and finally two books I were a little more familiar with - _Wuthering Heights _(by Emily Bronte) and _Pride & Prejudice _(by Jane Austen)

I had always had a love for reading, ever since I was a child and a friend that was more educated than I was taught me how and it was a skill I was very proud to have learnt as both my parents lacked the intelligence to learn to read.

I stared at the book's names in pure excitement, realising just how much times had changed. These novels were written by women, who was now allowed the same rights as men to create a heartfelt story and shore it with the world.

I immediately began on the first novel I picked up (which was _You Against Me_), curled up on the sofa and dived into the world of fiction.

_The street was alive with the sounds of death and violence and the fear of the unknown was a constant presence among the rest of us._

_Mickey, no!" someone screamed and I looked up in horror as I saw that Marius wasn't stood with a torch and holding it dangerously close to the bomb on the top of the pile of rubbish that was our shield against our enemies…. It was Mickey!_

_"Call off the attack!" Mickey yelled at the guard closest, glaring fiercely at him "or I'll blow the barricade!"_

_"Along with you?" the guard hissed, believing Mickey's words to be a bluff._

_"Along with me!" Mickey said firmly and I could tell he was not bluffing, he was going to die to save the rest of us._

_Another guard must have known that too, because he raised his gun and aimed it directly at Mickey._

_"Mickey!" I yelled and suddenly I was sprinting to my beloved, all rational thought gone from my mind. I couldn't lose him! I wouldn't!_

_BANG!_

_Pain shot through my chest as I collapsed onto the cold stone pavement, gasping in pain. I held my hand over my chest, only vaguely aware it was seeping with red blood. My blood._

_Mickey? Where was Mickey?!_

_A strong hand gently shook my shoulder._

"Eponine?"

My eyes flew open as I looked wildly around the room in a panic, but I felt calmer when I saw Mickey crouched next to the sofa and looking at me on an even eye level with his cheerful smile. It was only a dream, a dream that I had when I'd fallen asleep reading I tried to reassure myself. But why wasn't Marius there? Why was it Mickey I wanted to save?

Well, Mickey did save my life… but there was something inside me that wanted to rescue him more than Marius, but I shook my head.

Don't dwell on something as silly as a dream, but I had the same dream last night and the difference was I was left alone to die and that thought terrified me more than anything. I pushed that thought away and smiled at Mickey, I wasn't going to allow the fear of what could have happened control my life, I was alive and well and I had nothing to fear... I was safe at last.

"I'm done for the day, so I thought I'd take you for something to eat" Mickey said and the thought of going into town made me sit up and beam with excitement, I had never seen London before (my version or Mickey's) and I couldn't wait.

"I would love to!" I said happily and Mickey grinned, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. I tried not to think too much about it, but I loved the feeling of Mickey's hand holding mine as we left his flat and walked down the street.

I was amazed by the people I saw on our walk: all people that were different shapes, heights, ethnicity and even some who looked like they had a disability (I saw a young woman pushing herself on a chair with wheels and smiled politely at her, who returned the smile and looked slightly confused) they were all going about their daily business with friends, family members and loved ones without being judged or ridiculed by others.

It made me happy to think this world was more accepting of people's differences and didn't hold it against them. I suddenly realised Mickey's fingers were still entwined in mine and I thought to outsiders we must look like a young couple in love that were enjoying the sunny British weather (something that was apparently rare according to Mickey).

It didn't bother me if people assumed we were a couple, I knew we were just friends.

Mickey took me to a small café that reminded me a lot of the café we first met in, but I just put it down to a coincidence as Mickey held the door open for me like a gentlemen and allowed me to enter the café first.

We sat at a table close to the window and sat next to each other, Mickey past me a menu and I thanked him, taking in the cosy surroundings.

"This is a really nice shop," I observed.

"Yeah, my Dad used to bring me here every weekend when I was a kid" Mickey said and hesitated before continuing "now I pretty much come here when I need some time to think."

I considered for a moment whether to ask Mickey about his family, but I could tell by the look on in his eyes that it was a sensitive subject and decided that Mickey could tell me in his own time.

I gave him a smile and covered his hand that was lying on the table with mine, Mickey's eyes lit up slightly and he smiled back at me.

"You know, you're the first person I've brought here." Mickey said and I felt myself brimming with pride that Mickey had shared something so personal with me.

"Well, I'm honoured," I said with a grin that Mickey chuckled at, shaking his head and I felt slightly confused "what? I'm being honest."

"I know, that's what is so great about you," Mickey said and I felt myself blushing slightly by how handsome the smile he gave me made him "you always mean everything you say, you're one of the most genuine people I've ever met."

And so was he. Mickey was also one of the most kindest, sweetest, funniest, handsome-

No, I was not going to let myself find Mickey attractive… even though he was, I was not going to rush into something and mess up a beautiful friendship that had only just begun.

Just friends, I thought to myself firmly as Mickey pulled his hand away from mine and looked at the menu.

"Right, what you want? They do some great food here, so feel free to order anything and I'm paying" Mickey said with a cheeky grin and I rolled my eyes, suppressing a giggle.

Mickey's phone began ringing on the table and "ROSE CALLING" glowed on the screen, making my good mood vanish slightly. I wasn't jealous of Rose and had no reason to be (I haven't even spoken to her yet), but that hatred in her eyes when she saw how Mickey was around me was hard to ignore

"Do you mind if I get this?" Mickey asked awkwardly and I shook my head, but I he hesitated for a moment before rejecting the call and turned off his phone.

"Why did you do that?" I asked astounded and thinking how anger Rose must be now.

"I'm sure it's nothing important," Mickey shrugged and grinned at me, his dark eyes twinkling "anyway, I'm enjoying the company I'm with now."

My heart gave a small leap of excitement, but I tried to push these feelings aside.

Just friends, I tried to reassure myself again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, make sure you leave a review to give your thoughts on this chapter and favourite/follow this story if you haven't already.**

**Also, don't forget to check out my new poll for a future fanfic (I wanted to get the readers to vote for a pairing they want to see in a modern version of Romeo & Juliet) Make sure you check out my profile to cast your vote! ;)**

******Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six:**

_Mickey_

"NO! Please, help me!"

I awoke with a start, looking around wildly as I heard the screams coming from my bedroom and realised with a start what was wrong.

I threw my covers off me and sprinted into the room to find Eponine flailing around in the bed screaming in terror.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

I rushed to the bed and crouched beside it, shaking Eponine's shoulders firmly to wake her up from her nightmare.

"Eponine, wake up!" I said loudly, fear in my voice as I tried desperately to wake her up "wake up, it's only a dream!"

Eponine's eyes flew open and she looked around in alarm, her eyes filled with tears and she looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Mickey?" she said in a hushed voice, tears falling down her eyes.

"Shh, it's okay… you were just having a bad dream" I said gently, stroking the hair away from her face and turning on the bedside table's lamp and I saw her brown eyes widened in surprise when she saw me "what?"

"You're… um… in your undergarments" Eponine stuttered awkwardly and I looked down to realise I was only wearing my boxer briefs, oh shit this is awkward.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried about you" I muttered embarrassed and I stood up, but Eponine grabbed my hand with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Please, don't leave me alone…" Eponine begged quietly "I'm scared to fall asleep, I'm fearful of the dream returning again."

I looked at her fearful face, knowing that she was genuinely scared to fall asleep again and I couldn't leave her in this state, but I would freak her out if I stayed here in my underwear.

"Okay, but let me just throw on some clothes," I told her and quickly went back into the living room, pulling on my discarded jeans and T-shirt that was lying on the floor.

When I was back in my bedroom, I sat on the bed next to Eponine with my back leaning against the pillows, but she refused to meet my eyes.

"What's up?" I asked her gently and she shook her head, still avoiding my eyes.

"I'm just embarrassed," she said quietly and finally looked at me, looking ashamed and I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and comfort her "I didn't mean to wake you, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it," I assured her, giving a grin that I was glad to see she returned "what was the dream about? Do you want to talk about it?"

Eponine's smile faded and I was worried what she was thinking, I took her hand into mine and gave it a comforting squeeze. I don't know what it was about this girl, but I was so comfortable around her and it was easy to be myself with her.

Eponine sighed heavily and she glanced at our entwined hands, speaking to my hand instead of my face.

"I keep dreaming about that night at the barricade, but I am left alone to die," Eponine said quietly "I know it's foolish, but I have been scared of dreaming about that terrible night."

"You're not being stupid," I told her with concern in my voice and she looked at me with doubtful eyes "how long have you been having these nightmares?"

"A few weeks, since the night you saved me" Eponine shrugged and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and letting her rest her head on my chest "you do not need to pity me, Mickey."

I looked down at her in slight disbelief and chuckled at that defiant look in her eyes that made her look cute.

"I'm not pitying you, we're friends and friends are there for each other," I told her with a smile curving my lips, but then I added hesitantly "do you want me to stay here tonight?"

There was a moment of silence where I felt like kicking myself, but was relieved when Eponine nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Yes," Eponine whispered and snuggled into my chest, I liked how she felt wrapped in my arms and I had to remind myself that we were just mates.

I thought it would be pushing it if I got under the covers, so I remained where I was and turned off the light.

We fell into a comfortable silence and I allowed myself to fall into the most peaceful sleep I'd had in days.

_BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ!_

I rubbed my hand over my eyes, blearily opening them and looking around the room that was now filled with daylight. I looked at Eponine and smiled when I saw her sleeping peacefully, still curled up against my chest and I kept my arms around her and was ready to just go back to sleep.

"Mickey, open the door bruv!"

Oh for fuck's sake!

I gently moved Eponine off my chest so as not to wake her and reluctantly went to answer the door, knowing who it was already.

I opened the door, frowning at Jamal standing there with his stupid grin on his face. Jamal was my oldest mate, one of the lankest mixed-raced guys I've ever known and although he was annoying most of the time, he was a loyal mate.

"You wanna go get some breakfast?" Jamal asked and I wanted to slam the door in his face, of all mornings to ruin a perfect lie in, he chooses this day!

"No, I'm good." I told him, stopping him from coming in and causing him to look warily at me.

"You got a bird here?" Jamal asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes in exasperation, why does he have to jump to the most inappropriate conclusions?

"No, can you just go?" I said firmly and went to shut the door, but Eponine walked in wearing a dressing gown and I hesitated.

"Everything all right in here?" Eponine asked, looking from me to Jamal and back again with a curious look.

Jamal took this as an invitation and pushed past me, shaking Eponine's hand and giving his attempt at a charming smile.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting, sweetheart" Jamal grinned and Eponine returned his smile "I'm Jamal, Mickey failed to mention you."

The little git!

I gave Eponine an apologetic smile, but she didn't seem fazed and looked back at Jamal with that smile that I was starting to adore.

"That's all right, I'm Eponine and Mickey and I are friends that go a while back," Eponine said politely "it's nice to meet you, Jamal."

Yeah, we go way back - a few centuries back where I rescued her from a violet revolution and brought her back to live with me… that's more than a while.

"Oh, friends…" Jamal said sarcastically, but when he noticed the pointed glare I gave me, he knew that was truly the case and quickly recovered "that's cool. I was just wondering if Mickey wanted to get some breakfast, but you're more than welcome to join us."

"We don't have to…" I began, but Eponine interrupted.

"That would be lovely," Eponine said cheerfully "I'll just go and get dressed"

As soon as Eponine was in the bathroom, I turned on Jamal and slapped him hard round the back of the head.

"Ow, that hurt!" Jamal grumbled, rubbing his head painfully and frowning at me.

"It was suppose to!" I told him firmly, but couldn't help but smile at the look of irritation on his face "look, Eponine is a sweet girl and we're just mates, that's it."

"Aww, but blud," Jamal began and he smirked at me again "the good girls are freaks in the bedroom, especially if they like a bit of black."

I glared at him and that comment earned him another slap around the head, but Jamal quickly decided to leave before he said something else insulting without realising how insulting he was being.

"I'll see you and your friend at the café then?" Jamal asked and I nodded, then he grinned and winked at me "see you in a bit!"

As I closed the door, I couldn't help but smile. Jamal may be annoying and a little arsehole sometimes, but he was like my little brother and I secretly wanted him and Eponine to get on.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, make sure you leave a review to give your thoughts on this chapter and favourite/follow this story if you haven't already.**

**I have a little spoiler for you great readers concerning this fic: I didn't want to rush Mickey and Eponine's relationship in this story, but I also didn't want to drag it out too long that it gets boring waiting for something to happen… so the romantic storyline between Eponine and Mickey will begin in Chapter Eleven.**

**Until the next chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven:**

_Eponine_

"Again, I'm really sorry." Mickey said sincerely as we walked down the street, full of other pedestrians "I know Jay can be a bit much when you first meet him."

We had just had our brunch with Jamal (a term that was used when someone eats their breakfast at lunch time) and I had a really enjoyable time getting to know one of Mickey's closet friends. Jamal told me all about Mickey and Jamal's childhood. I loved hearing about the mischief they got up to during their school years and adolescence. Mickey had only just turned twenty, but the stories Jamal told were so filled with humour and rebelling that some young men didn't achieve in their lives. Marius was a boy from a wealthy family, but he had tried to become a courageous rebel and look where that got us… me lying in a pool of my own blood from a bullet wound meant for him and left to await Death's embrace as he took me to the Other Side.

It was strange my feelings toward Marius now: he had been my love for years and I spent days wishing my feelings were returned, but could someone really care about me when he left me to die alone?

I was seriously doubting whether my feelings were real, but I pushed thoughts of Marius out of my mind and returned to the present with Mickey beside me.

I looked up at Mickey and smiled, finding his awkwardness amusing and cute at the same time.

"Jamal seems like a nice boy, it's obvious he really cares about you." I said and Mickey snorted, but nodded in agreement.

We walked through the early afternoon sunlight, walking towards Rose's mother and I was looking forward to seeing her again as Mrs Tyler was a very nice woman and a pure delight to talk to.

The street that Jackie lived on was lined with walls covered in painted writing and litter and rubbish strewn all over the pavement, but this street looked less inviting and I felt myself shudder but not from cold.

"Hey, you're okay," Mickey said reassuringly in a hushed voice, entwining his fingers through mine and giving it a comforting squeeze "this area isn't as bad as it looks, trust me."

That was something I generally did. I trusted Mickey and the feeling of his warm hand wrapped protectively over my hand made me feel completely secure and protected. Last night was the most peaceful sleep I had ever had and it was all because Mickey was there with me, but as much as I tried (and I have really been trying) I can't deny how good it felt to be wrapped in Mickey's strong arms as I felt completely safe in his embrace.

Mickey made me feel things I have never felt before and I was worried my feelings for him could be turning into something more than friendship, but I realised how ridiculous that was.

Marius proved it in my old life and I'm sure Mickey would react the same if I expressed any romantic feelings for him.

Life was not a romantic fairytale, no one fell in love with the poor peasant girl.

Jackie's house was something truly beautiful, especially when she lives in such a bleak and unwelcoming street. I sat on the comfortable sofa, looking at the sophisticated design of the blue wallpaper, wooden floors and the curtains that were a lighter blue. It was completely different from Mickey's masculine flat and just as welcoming.

Mickey entered, sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I tried and failed to ignore the little innocent things that made me feel very aware of his presence: the way our thighs were slightly pressed against each other, the way his fingers casually brushed against my arm which made my skin shiver, the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled that beautiful smile with those lips that were so kissable…

STOP IT!

I slide away from Mickey's arm, sitting on the other side of the sofa and tried to ignore Mickey's confused gaze.

"What's up?" he asked in complete confusion and I shook my head, still avoiding his eyes.

"Nothing." I lied quickly and I could tell he didn't believe me, but I couldn't tell the truth.

I was attracted to Mickey, but the emotional feelings were harder to ignore and I secretly loved the way he held my hand, wrapped his arms around me, smiled at me, how easy we could talk about anything… I had never met anyone as kind and caring as Mickey, that was why I wished I didn't have these growing feelings for him and this was because of the simple fact that I knew he could never feel the same. I wasn't going to let another man break my heart.

"Eponine, are you-?" Mickey began, but thankfully Jackie walked in with her cup of tea and interrupted Mickey.

"Mickey, did you hear the news?" Jackie asked excitedly, sitting in-between Mickey and I and filling the awkward gap between us "Sarah Jane and Ethan are getting engaged!"

Mickey looked at Jackie in slight shock, but then his face broke into a grin.

"That's brilliant, but I would have liked to hear this news from Sarah Jane herself," Mickey joked and I couldn't help but smile at that cheeky grin "I didn't even get an invite!"

Jackie gasp, slapping her forehead and looking very embarrassed as a sudden thought struck her.

"Shit, I knew I forgot to give you it!" Jackie muttered in annoyance and rushed into the kitchen, leaving me and Mickey alone.

Mickey moved to sit closer to me and by the look of confused concern he gave me, I knew he was going to ask me why I had pushed him away when he had his arm around me in a completely friendly way and I just didn't know how to answer him.

"Am I over stepping the boundaries?" Mickey asked, looking generally concerned and a shook my head, but his face was set in a thin line and his eyes looked slightly hurt "is it me? Do I make you uncomfortable?"

My mouth fell open as I stared at him in disbelief, of course he didn't make me uncomfortable? _I _was uncomfortable with myself and the way his being around me effected me, but Mickey was never the problem and I felt guilty that he thought my behaviour had something to do with him as a person. Mickey was one of the of the kindest men I had ever met and although we had only know each other for a little over a month, I knew he would never do anything to hurt me.

"No, absolutely not!" I assured him sincerely and he still looked unconvinced "how could you think that?"

Mickey shrugged and I could see by the look in his eyes that a thought had come to him that upset him deeply.

"I dunno," Mickey said quietly, refusing to meet my gaze "I guess I'm just being a twat reading too much into it, I'm sorry…"

I suddenly felt worse as I saw how much my distant behaviour had surprised and hurt him.

His awkwardness was endearing and I suddenly found myself cupping my hand against his cheek, feeling the slight stubble of his beard and the softness of his skin. I loved the way my soft pale hand felt against his rough dark skin, two complete opposites and yet they work so well together.

"You have nothing to apologies for," I told Mickey gently and he smiled with relief "you are one of the few people who have shown me true kindness in my life and I really care about you."

"I care about you too," Mickey said softly, but then after a moment he hastily added "as a friend, obviously."

And just like that, the magical spell was broken and I was brought back to reality. I pulled my hand away from his face and sat back into a more natural position, giving Mickey a convincing false smile as Jackie walked in with the party invitation and I gently pulled my hand away from Mickey's.

As Mickey and Jackie talked animatedly, I remained silent and pretended to be interested… however my mind was confirming what I had been thinking for weeks: Mickey and I were just friends, so I was not going to jeopardise our friendship and I know made a determined decision to suppress these feelings I felt for Mickey.

Hopefully, they will fade in time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to BondChick07 for reviewing the last chapter, it was very helpful and I agree with what you said (I also think love stories between two characters are better when it's more natural and is something that devlops over time)**

**Like always, feel free to leave a review because it's always great to hear what you think.**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight:**

_Rose_

I wasn't jealous of Eponine, but the way she has just swooped in and swept Mickey off his feet has really pissed me off and I don't think he should be with someone like her. I mean what was she before Mickey found her? A poor girl that lived on the streets, she doesn't deserve someone like Mickey and I hate what that bitch is doing to him!

Mickey was mine first!

I glanced at the Doctor, a small smile curving my lips as I watched his handsome face deep in concentration on his seat and I secretly loved the way his brow furrowed as he tried to read the mysterious paper we had retrieved from 1883. I suppose a girl could love two men at the same time and that was probably what made them so endearing, they were so different and I couldn't decide which I preferred.

Mickey was kind, dependable, sweet and caring. The Doctor was dangerous, unpredictable, courageous and exciting. Both guys were sexy in their own way and I couldn't imagine my life without either one of them, but Eponine was taking Mickey away from me and I wasn't going to let that happen!

I decided to move my thoughts away from that French whore and went to sit on the arm rest of his chair in front of the TARDIS's main controls, looking at the parchment with a curious expression.

"Any clues as to what that is yet?" I asked with interest and Doctor simply shook his head, looking frustrated. Okay, normally this wouldn't bother me but we had gone through so much effort to get this stupid thing. While Mickey was playing the hero during the Paris Revolution, the Doctor and I were being chased by hooded people in red cloaks that were shooting lasers at us and were after this weird piece of paper the Doctor needed, but luckily we just managed ro escape. Now it looks like it was all for nothing.

"Can I see?" I asked the Doctor with a small nudge from my shoulder, grinning at him.

The Doctor passed it to me, but as soon as the paper brushed my fingers, my vision was blinded by a flash of light and suddenly my mind was transported far away from my body.

_I was standing in a beautifully decorated corridor, it had a strange historic look to it with all its tapestries and portraits but very futuristic with the electronic devices that lined the room. This had to be all in my head, but my feet were touching solid ground and I could feel a soft breeze from the open window Night had fallen, but the sounds of a gunshots and explosions could be heard from outside from what I could only assume was a palace and the sounds of screaming women and children sent chills down my spine._

_But nothing could have prepared me for what I heard next and the fear it brought with it._

_"Exterminate!" screamed a robotic voice and I rushed to the window and my jaw dropped in horror. Thousands of Daleks were decending on a once beautiful city, destroying everything and everyone in their path. The humans were trying to put up a good fight, but it was useless and they fell like toy soldiers._

_A hooded figure rushed past me and took no notice of me at all, which only meant he couldn't see me and against my better judgement I followed him. Up a winding staircase the person kept on running, carrying a bundle in their hands._

_The figure lead me up to the top of the staircase, forced the door open and burst out onto the highest tower of this strange building._

_The figure's hood fell and to my surprise, it was a beautiful woman standing there with long brown hair that fell to her waist and startling beautiful brown eyes._

_She cradled the bundle in her arms, casting a fearful glance around the deserted tower and gently shushing the crying bundle._

_It was a baby._

_"Hush, my darling," she said gently, placing a kiss on the baby's head and blinking back her fears as she tried to comfort her infant. I wished I was visible so I could help this young mother and child escaped, but I was pretty much a ghost and there was nothing I could do but stand here and watch_

_The doors burst open again and two guards hurried out, looking terrified._

_"Lady Sarina," the tallest guard gushed fearfully "thank god we found you!"_

_"Where is my father's TARDIS?" Sarina demanded, holding the crying infant to her breast protectively and glaring at the two men._

_"Gone," the second guard said angrily, holding a basket in his hands "the Doctor has stolen it!"_

_Fear filled me as I heard his name, suddenly realising where I was. This was the battle between the Time Lords and Daleks, the one the Doctor escaped from._

_Had he caused this woman's death because of his betrayal all those years ago?_  
_"But we have to leave!" Sarina cried desperately, tears falling from her eyes "we cannot stay here!"_

_"There is no escape, my lady" The first guard said angrily "there is only one of the transporters left and it only has enough power for one person!"_

_Sarina fell silent, looking down at the baby held in her arms and I could see the decision forming in her mind before she spoke it. Any mother would have done what she was about to do, a mother's love for her child was the most power thing that no alien could destroy._

_The baby girl had stopped crying, gazing up at her mother's face with the same brown eyes that looked so familiar and the woman gently stroked her baby's cheek with a small smile before turning a determined gaze to the guards._

_"Give it to my daughter," Sarina told the men firecly and the look on their faces said they dare not argue "if I die tonight, it will be knowing that my child will get her chance to live."_

_The men nodded and began powering up the small glowing bracelet, but my eyes were focused on the heartbreaking scene in front of me and a tear fell down my face as I watched Sarina kiss her baby's forehead._

_"Mamma loves you so much," Sarina told her child through her heartbreaking sobs "you will always be in my heart and I promise this won't be the last time I see you. I love you, Eponine and we will be together again…"_

_Eponine?!_

_No!_

_It couldn't be!_

_But those eyes were the exact shape and colour of hers and she strongly resembled her mother in looks, it had to be her… then that would mean… she was either part or full blood Time Lord!_

_I watched the mother place the baby Eponine in the blankets and wrap the glowing bracelet on her tiny wrist, crouching beside the basket and kissing her for the final time on her forehead._

_As soon as her mother pulled away, Eponine began to cry and her mother's sobs became uncontrollable as there was a blinding flash and the basket holding baby Eponine vanished._

The vision vanished and I blinked to find myself gasping for air, looking up at the ceiling and a concern Doctor looking down at me.

The vision vanished and I blinked to find myself gasping for air, looking up at the ceiling and a concern Doctor looking down at me.

Had I fallen on the floor on the floor? It definitely looked like it.

"What happened?" the Doctor demanded, but before I could respond the TARDIS shook violently and he leapt to his feet "it's them! We've got to get out of here, NOW!"

I pulled myself to my feet, watching the Doctor hurriedly blast the TARDIS into action and send us speeding through the universe. The red cloaks were after us again, but they didn't want this paper that was actually some alien prophecy or the Doctor… they wanted Eponine.

Whether for good intentions or not, I didn't really care and I already knew what I had to do.

This girl was bringing us nothing but trouble and she was putting my Doctor and Mickey in danger.

A small smirk curved my lips.

If these red cloaks wanted Eponine, they'll get her and I'll make sure I'm the one who personally hands her over.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I'm personally very proud of this one and I liked writing from Rose's point of view for a change, I think she'll make an awesome antagonist for this story lol)**

**As always thanks to the BRILLIANT readers who continue to show their support for this story ;)**

**Reviews are always appreciated and I look forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter :)**

**Until the next chapter (which will definitely be soon)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey ****_A Timeless Love _****readers, I'm SSSSOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a good few weeks (my apologies especially to PurpleFanMagic who reviewed the last chapter and was _very_ EXCITED about the big twist concerning Eponine's childhood and her connection to the Time Lords - Thanks for the awesome review!)**

**To all the other readers, make sure you let me know what you think by leaving a review and/or fav and follow this story :) This chapter includes characters from the Dr Who spin-off series "The Sarah Jane Adventures" and is basically a shout out to the amazing actors from one of the series I loved as a kid (although it is cool to see Daniel Anthony still acting in _Casualty _and playing such a well-written character)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Nine:**

_Eponine_

Dress shopping. This was something that was completely unexpected, especially to someone like me and so surely you must understand my surprise when I was invited to go shopping with Sarah Jane Smith for her wedding. I knew why I was asked to join her (Mickey had explained our living situation and how we met), but Sarah Jane actually turned out to be quite a sweet woman and she was instantly likeable. We went into the small town centre where we met up with two girls around my age, Maria and Rani who were like surrogate daughters to Sarah Jane (even though Maria was shorter, had curly black hair and Rani was taller and of British-Indian heritage).

Now obviously these woman all looked beautiful in their dresses, especially when Sarah Jane walked out of the dressing room in a elegant wedding gown and the smile on her face made her look twenty years younger.

"OMG, Sarah Jane!" Maria gushed happily, her eyes brimming with tears "you look beautiful!"

"Totally!" Rani agreed enthusiastically, but I was lost for words and remained silent. I had been the only girl who hadn't tried on a dress 1) because I didn't have any money and 2) there was no way any of these dresses could make me look as beautiful as Rani or Maria who were still wearing their blue bridesmaid's dresses.

I know I was being depressing, but when I lived in Paris and I lived in a low-income inn with my horrid father and insensitive mother… pretty dresses and nice things were out of the question, so I have learnt not to expect anything like that as I got older.

Although it would be nice to wear a beautiful dress and see Mickey's dark brown eyes twinkle with surprise and happiness when he saw me, to allow him a dance that he asked for while being the perfect gentleman and to feel his strong arms hold me as we danced to the music and he had eyes only for me.

A girl can dream.

"Epoony?"

I looked up and saw Maria looking at me with a curious look, holding a dress bag in her hands.

"It's _Eponine_," I corrected her and her face flushed with embarrassment "is something the matter?"

"Yeah, you haven't tried on your dress." Maria explained and I looked at her in confusion. My dress?

"I don't have a dress-" I began, but Sarah Jane shook her head with a motherly smile on her face.

"Jackie bought you a dress earlier today and asked us to pick it up for you." Rani said cheerfully, but the look in her eyes said there was more to it then that. It was lovely that Jackie had bought me a dress, but the embarrassment of not being able to pay her back hung over my head and I shook my head sadly.

"I can't afford it," I mumbled, gesturing towards the dress bag and knowing that no matter how beautiful it was I could never wear it "I'll tell Jackie thank you, but I'll make sure you returns it to get her money back."

Sarah Jane chuckled, looking at me fondly and I realised that not even my own mother spoke to me the way Sarah Jane does. She was truly a remarkable woman.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're Mickey's plus on and you have to look nice for my wedding because it's only happening once." Sarah Jane said brightly.

Yes, Mickey had asked me to accompany him to Sarah Jane's wedding and the thought made my stomach fill as if butterflies were racing around my insides. Mickey would look so dashing in a suit, but I would look like nothing compared to the likes of Rose Tyler and to my slight disappointment Rose will also be attending…

Rose and I still haven't had a conversation properly, but the fact that Mickey and I have been spending a lot of time together hasn't gone unnoticed and I dread to think what she will say or do when she sees me. Before I could dwell on this however, Rani grabbed my hand and lead me to the changing rooms while passing me the bag. The look on her face said that I wasn't going anywhere until I'd worn that dress.

"No arguments about this, go put it on."

Once in the changing room, I looked at the dress in awe and couldn't believe I was holding a dress that beautiful. The fabric was smooth as silk and dark pink, following to the floor elegantly and it was so soft to the touch. If I thought it was beautiful to look at, I was in for a shock when I was finally wearing it. The dress hugged my curves and the small diamond beads attached to the dressed shimmered in the dim light like small stars. It was hard to believe that the smiling dark haired beauty was me and not a familiar stranger, but it was me. I walked out of the changing room and all three woman looked at me in shocked silence, which made my grin falter.

"Do you not like it?" I asked awkwardly, but Sarah Jane burst into happy tears and hugged me tightly.

"You look beautiful!" she bawled and I was very confused by this woman's behaviour, because she was acting like I'd know her for years. Thankfully she quickly composed herself and turned to the other girls.

"We better get going, Luke is coming home soon and I want to see him," Sarah Jane turned to me to explain "Luke's my son and he's been attending Oxford University, but he's coming home for the summer and to give me away."

The happiness when speaking about her son brought tears to my eyes, simply because my mother had never spoken in that way about or to me and was only happy when throwing hurtful insults at me. Luckily, Rani piped up excitedly and I was given the chance to dry my eyes of tears before anyone noticed.

"Yeah I'm glad he's coming home… I bet Clyde will be happy to see him." Sarah Jane and Rani giggled at something I must have missed, but I could not miss the look of anger mixed with jealously on Maria's face when Rani said Clyde's name.

The reason for that was later answered when we returned for to Sarah Jane's home and had coffee in her nicely furnished attic (yes, her attic you heard me right) and I was sitting on the sofa with my mug of tea (I hated coffee, it was not a drink I was fond of) while sandwiched between Rani and Maria. Sarah Jane chatted animatedly with us about her plans for the wedding and honeymoon, they were going on a three week vacation to Venice… something I thought was truly romantic.

The sound of the doorbell ringing was clearly audible and Sarah Jane jumped up from her armchair, a grin spreading on her face.

"If that boy's forgot his keys again…" I didn't hear what else she said because she was out the door and rushing downstairs. A few minutes later, she returned and was closely followed by a dark skinned eighteen year old boy with a lean muscular build and a cheerful grin.

"Eponine, this is Clyde Langer," Sarah Jane introduced us and I shook hands with Clyde, his smile vaguely reminding me of Mickey and I gave Clyde a cheerful smile.

"Hey, Mickey's told us about you and I can see why he talks about you none stop," Clyde didn't notice me blushing red at the thought of Mickey talking about me, because he turned to the other girls and asked "is Luke back yet?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Maria snapped snidely and I was confused to see her glaring frostily at Clyde.

"He hasn't answered my calls, so I was wondering if you knew what time he'd be back." Clyde answered shortly, frowning at the way Maria was looking at him with such loathing.

"Well we don't, so there's no point of you being here." Maria snapped, but Sarah Jane suddenly stepped between them with a disapproving look on her face… not directed at Clyde, but at Maria.

"Maria, this is my house and I decide who comes here" Sarah Jane said firmly "and I would like you to show my guests the same respect I show you, do you understand?"

There was a moment of silence and Maria nodded bitterly, throwing an emotionless "sorry" in Clyde's direction.

"Hey everyone!"

We all turned to see a seventeen year old boy with messy brown hair standing in the doorway, a rucksack slung over his shoulder and a huge grin on his face.

"Luke!" Sarah Jane cried happily, throwing her arms around her son and pulling him into a hug that looked painful.

Luke returned the hug, but pulled back when he saw Clyde and his grin grew wider as Clyde hugged him tightly.

"God, I've missed you." Clyde said softly, looking into Luke's light brown eyes with such love and honesty that I felt as if we were intruding on a very intimate moment. But then again I was reading too much into it and they are just friends, right?

"I missed you too," Luke said gently and crushed his lips against Clyde's, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

My mouth fell open in shock as I saw this, my mind not fully comprehending what was happening in front of my eyes. It wasn't the fact that it was two males kissing, it was surprising that they were being open about their feelings towards one another. Back in the 18th century, if a man or woman had romantic feelings for someone of the same gender they would have to suppress those feelings or pay the consequences that were almost unspeakable and barbaric. And yet here were two young men, totally in love with each other and not being verbally of physically attacked.

"Boys, enough of the PDA," Rani said, but she was grinning fondly as Clyde pulled away and wrapped an arm around Luke's waist.

"Sorry, my bad." Luke sniggered, looking slightly embarrassed "I haven't seen him in five months, give me some credit."

"Hey, I'm not complaining" Clyde chuckled, entwining Luke's fingers in his "come on, I'll help you unpack your stuff"

Clyde pulled Luke to the door and closed the door behind them, but my eyes immediately went to Luke's mother to see if her reaction was shocked or furious. It was neither, she was actually smiling with approval and I now noticed that the only person that wasn't happy to see Luke's affectionate moment with Clyde was Maria.

"I've got to go home," she said shortly, gathering her things and storming out the door without another word.

"Yeah, she's still not happy that Luke came out as gay and is now head-over-heels for Clyde." Rani observed "you'd think after seven months, she would have gotten over it?"

Sarah Jane heaved a deep sigh, sitting in her armchair and taking a big drink of her coffee.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Sarah Jane commented and I absolutely agreed with her on that statement.

Whether it was a love between a man and a woman, two woman or two men it was unpredictable and undeniable. When you find that person that you love with all your heart and soul, that loves you for everything you are and wants nothing more than to see you happy… it is something truly special and you should grab it with both hands.

But alas, I tried to convince myself I would never find that… so why did Mickey's heart-warming smile keep appearing in my mind's eye?

_Marius_

_Ring out the bells_  
_Upon this day of days!_

_May all the angels_  
_Of the Lord above_

_In jubilation_  
_Sing their songs of praise!_

_And crown this_  
_Blessed time with_  
_Peace and love_

The crowd of people sang happily as I scooped my darling Cosette into my arms and spun her around the room, loving the sound of her musical laughter and kissing her beautiful lips. This woman was my life and I don't know where I'd be without her, we were destined to find each other.

I set Cosette on her feet and gazed adoringly at her beautiful blue eyes with her perfect blonde hair, thinking how this woman was clearly made from angels in heaven.

"I love you," I breathed against her lips, loving the way she shivered with delight as I brushed my lips against hers.

"I love you, with all my heart," Cosette smiled back and I leaned forward to kiss her again, but a hooded figure in a red cloak standing in the doorway caught my eyes and I pulled back, which caused my beloved wife to look confused "what is it?"

"I'm not sure…" I said slowly, noticing the person beckoning towards me and saw he or she walk out into the hallway "I'll return shortly.

Before Cosette could ask anything else, I followed the mysterious stranger into the deserted stairway and saw the figure had lowered her hood and a woman with wrinkled skin and pure white hair looking back at me… with brown eyes that were all too familiar.

"What do you want?" I asked as much of a brave voice as I could muster, because this woman had an aura of power about her and I feared her greatly but I wasn't going to show it… at least I was trying to.

"I need your help warrior," the woman said firmly, her brown eyes filled with seriousness.

"Who are you?" I asked in a terrified whisper, her gaze making me feel more fearful of this woman's intentions.

"My name is Sarina and I need you to assist me in an important task," Sarina said with the power and authority of God himself "I need you to help me find my daughter!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**To any House of Night Fans reading this - check out my new HoN fanfic and let me know what you think, I'd seriously love you guys even more if you submit OCs for me to write as well lol :P**

**Thanks again! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten:**

_Mickey_

Weddings, at least this one was on a Saturday and the weather was actually decent today.

I stood outside the church, trying to look casual as I waited with Ethan and Clyde. I hate wearing suits, it makes me feel like a fucking penguin… but if Eponine liked it that was a huge bonus. I even polished my shoes for today, that was how much I wanted to impress her and I had to look respectable for Sarah Jane and Ethan's wedding. Ethan was a good guy, but he looked terrified today and kept running his hands nervously through his blonde hair… at least he wasn't having last minute nerves like other blokes I've seen at weddings.

I checked my watch - fifteen minutes till Sarah Jane, Eponine, Rani, Luke and Maria showed up, but I was gutted I couldn't see Eponine before we left, I bet she looked beautiful…

I have to admit I kind of got lost in fantasies about Eponine's amazing body, that I completely missed what Clyde said to me and I looked at him with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Mate, sort out your tie," Clyde chuckled and stepped in front of me and straightened out my tie "you look good, Eponine will be impressed."

I shrugged, but that's what I was secretly hoping for.

"So when you two gonna become official?" Clyde continued and I shook my head, why was everyone jumping to that conclusion?

"Clyde, we're just friends," I told him firmly, but these last few weeks I feel like I have been trying to convince myself more than anyone else. Eponine was truly incredible and I really cared about her, but I wasn't going to risk losing her by acting on feelings she didn't return.

"I see the way you two look at each other," Clyde smirked knowingly, finishing with my tie and frowned at my chest "are you wearing a waistcoat?"

I stood up straighter and nodded shortly, but this only made Clyde snigger even more and I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Okay, the waistcoat may have been a bit much and I don't mean to sound arrogant but I look hot.

"Yeah and what?" I asked Clyde and he just shrugged, still grinning and put his arm around my shoulders.

"You've seriously fallen for this girl." Clyde said and I couldn't stop the grin on my face. Shit, I serious have, haven't I?

The day was probably going to be absolutely perfect, but a dark cloud appeared over my good mood when Rose and the Doctor strolled up the path arm in arm. The Doctor wore a simple black suit, but Rose was wearing a short red dress that left nothing to the imagination and ridiculously high heels. God, these two better not spoil Sarah Jane's day.

"Mickey!" Rose said happily and threw her arms around me, but I only reluctantly returned the embrace and pulled away after a few seconds "you look fit!"

"Jesus Christ," Clyde muttered in exasperation, but luckily I was the only one who heard him. The Doctor and I shook hands, but didn't speak as she wrapped an arm over the Doctor's and looked around with a smirk.

"Your little Eponine not here?" Rose asked slyly "that's a shame."

"She's actually on her way," I said casually "she's one of Sarah Jane's bridesmaids and my date."

It felt incredible to say that… Eponine was my date and I couldn't be more thrilled with the idea of having such a beautiful and caring woman on my arm tonight, but I was confused as fuck when I saw the look of fury on Rose's face. What was her problem? I thought she'd be happy for me because I'd found someone I really cared about, I mean we were supposed to be friends.

A white car pulled up outside the church - Clyde quickly grabbed Ethan's arm and dragged him into the church before ge could see his bride - and Sarah Jane stepped out in her wedding dress, but my heart stopped when I saw the brunette beauty that stepped out of the car after her and my face broke into a wide grin.

The dark pink dress that flowed to the floor hugged Eponine's amazing curves and the small diamond beads attached to the dressed shimmered in the sunlight whenever she moved. Her hair was sleek and straight, which framed her beautiful face even more. God, I could just look at her forever, she was perfect and the small nervous smile she gave me made my grin grow wider as I brushed past a shocked Rose and walked to Eponine.

"You look very handsome, Mickey." Eponine said softly as I took her hand in both of mine and smiled at her gorgeous brown eyes, my chest filling with butterflies as I moved closer to her with a smile on my face that was only for her "do I look okay?"

"You look absolutely beautiful, Eponine." I told her honestly and kissed her hand gently, then winking at her and offering her my arm "will you do me the honour of allowing me to accompany you inside?"

Eponine giggled and took my arm, smiling up at me and placing a soft kiss on my cheek and my heart skipped a beat.

"Certainly, Mr Smith." Eponine said brightly and we followed the rest of the wedding party into the church.

_Sarina_

"I do not understand!" Marius cried out as he followed me into the deserted field and the sky had turned a soft orange, twilight was close approaching. Marius was such a dim-witted man, I had explained all this to him and yet he was still in denial. Truth be told, I didn't want him to assist me in my quest to find Eponine and at the same time I knew I had no choice… Marius was one of the few people who knew what Eponine looked like and would be able to recognise her, but that was all he was good for.

"Eponine is my biological daughter and I need you to help me find her," I told him angrily, turning and glaring at the poor excuse of a man in front of me "believe me, if I could do this without you I would… unfortunately, we can't always get what we want."

"But Eponine… died…" Maris muttered tearfully, but this only fuelled my anger because I knew the truth of that fateful night and I knew how little that fateful night. Those bastards left my daughter for dead and before I could rescue her, I saw the mysterious dark skinned man carrying a young woman to safety… I felt it in my soul that it was my child, he had saved her.

I tried to run after them and aid them in their escape, but the TARDIS had whisked them away before I could reach Eponine and her saviour and I knew who was with them… the Doctor. The man that had destroyed my family, the man I would loath for all eternity!

I forced myself to return to the present and I glared at Marius, no sympathy in my eyes.

"She is alive, no thanks to you…" I hissed and I saw the fear in Marius' sea blue eyes "do not pretend to care for her when you left her for dead and if I didn't need your help, you wouldn't be living to see your wedding night!"

Marius gasped in horror and stuttered to respond, but I held up my hand and he fell silent instantly.

We didn't have time for this, we were wasting precious time! I reluctantly grabbed Marius's wrist and set the countdown on my teleport bracelet.

"Now close your eyes… and think of her…"

I closed my eyes and felt the force of being pulled through space and time… when I opened my eyes, we were standing on a quiet street in London, but the year was 2013.

I was one step closer to finding my Eponine… before _they _did…

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated this story in ages - I've started back at college and I've been working my way through loads of coursework (fun times lol), but I have missed writing this story and I'll try and post the next chapter ASAP :)**

**Thanks for reading and make sure you leave a review to let me know what you think, it's always great to get feedback from you awesome readers :)**

**And I hope you guys like the cover photo of Eponine and Mickey for this story**

**Until next time :D**


End file.
